


slow feet and a hard beat

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Dancing, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, trying to prepare for the upcoming battles, calls upon Gabriel for his assistance. Gabriel has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow feet and a hard beat

"What are you doing here?" Castiel can see he catches Gabriel off-guard, the other angel spinning around to face him with wide eyes. The music in the background drops down, the heavy beat fading low into the background.

"Jeez, not cool, man. Not cool." Gabriel shakes his head at him, wiping his hands on his jeans. "And I'm baking, what does it look like?"

"Avoidance."

"Mine tastes better though." Gabriel snaps his fingers and the music swells up, seductive chanting in the background, and Castiel swears it's Russian.

Gabriel turns away from him, back towards the stove, his hips rolling back and forth to the beat.

"There are more important things at stake here." Castiel shifts from one foot to the other, impatient.

"Can't hear you," Gabriel yells over the music. "Besides, I counter that with soon to be freshly baked chocolate chip cookies."

"Gabriel, _please_." Castiel finds himself at a loss, finally leaning against the closest counter, his arms crossed over his chest. His brother isn't listening, isn't bothering, and Castiel only has so much energy for these battles. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Gabe. It's getting exhausting, and still, no one seems to recognize what's going on; the bigger picture.

"Hey, come on now. No pouting." There's a sharp clatter when Gabriel tosses the wooden spoon down, chunks of cookie dough flying through the air.

Castiel's about to argue with him, but suddenly Gabriel's grabbing at his hand, untangling it from Castiel's chest. He pulls Castiel away from the counter, until Gabriel's _right there_ and Castiel's already breathless, even though nothing's actually happened.

"What are you doing?" he whispers, and he can feel the amused breath of air hit his cheek.

"Getting you to loosen up. At least, until the cookies are ready."

Castiel tenses at Gabriel's tone, the teasing promise held in those words.

"Come on," Gabriel encourages, and tugs harder on Castiel's hand.

It pulls Castiel even closer to him, until they're pressed up tight against each other. He wants to ask Gabriel what he's thinking; if he's even thinking at all, but Gabriel's three steps ahead of him, keeping Castiel on his toes. Gabriel's arm fits snug around Castiel's waist, and he uses his other hand to move Castiel's arms around. He's not satisfied until Castiel's grasping at his shoulders, and even then it doesn't seem enough for Gabriel.

"You can get closer, you know." he whispers, interlocking his own fingers behind Castiel's lower back. It pulls them closer together, and Castiel just stands awkwardly, sweaty palms on Gabriel's shoulders.

"Have you ever danced before, Cas?"

Castiel shakes his head. Not like this. Nothing remotely like this.

"Start off by swaying, back and forth. Like this." Gabriel shows him, shifting back and forth, his hips swaying and bumping into Castiel's, his feet unmoving. His hands drop lower, fingers resting on Castiel's belt, and Gabriel tightens his grip, pulling Castiel off-balance.

The movement has them lined up close, bodies pressed together as Castiel tips forward on his toes. He hates this, this tipsy feeling that rises whenever Gabriel's around. He's found that there's nothing he can do to influence it, so it's best just to go with the flow. Even if it does make his stomach twist in peculiar ways.

"There you go, you've got it." Gabriel's voice is heavy in his ear, full of the promise of something that makes Castiel think of Dean.

Castiel surprises both of them when he tentatively moves on hand up, tangling his fingers in the soft curls at the nape of Gabriel's neck. "Like this?" He asks, and he can feel Gabriel thrum against him.

"Exactly," the words are murmured, low and hidden and when Castiel ducks his head to try and hear them better, he can feel Gabriel move against him. His mouth drags along the shell of Castiel's ear, soft noises slipping out and Castiel does his best to hold on tightly.

"Gabriel," he breathes out, uncertain, aching with a sudden hope he never knew he even had.

"I gotcha."

Castiel starts to relax, lets himself lean against Gabriel. He can hear a snap in the background, the music changing to something slower, something more appropriate.

Gabriel's the one who breaks the silence, bumping his forehead against Castiel's. "Think you're getting the hang of it, bro."

"I can be a quick learner," Castiel tells him, raising his head. He pauses, his mouth resting against Gabriel's forehead, and Castiel hesitates as long as he can before pulling back.

"No one's watching us here, you know." Gabriel whispers, meeting his eyes, and Castiel's suddenly aware that they're both still moving, swaying back and forth with the slow beat. He's aware of Gabriel now, more than ever before: the soft scent of flour and sugar that radiates off of him, the perfectly even breaths against Castiel's chest, and how they're both still moving, but Gabriel's suddenly intent on having a few extra inches between them.

"I know," Castiel tells him, and it's like a burden's been lifted. He slides a hand down to Gabriel's back pocket, grabs at his ass and pulls him in close. He can feel how hard Gabriel is now when they're like this, lined up and measured, heartbeats against hopes and fingers seeking to close the deal. To make it all concrete, and Castiel almost can't bring himself to hope for the best possible scenario. All he wants is this, Gabriel in his arms, that comforting smell radiating from the oven, even that annoying pet of Gabriel's whining at them from the armchair.

There's a sharp noise from behind them and Castiel starts, his head jerking up to look around them. Gabriel just laughs, pressing a kiss to Castiel's throat before slowly disentangling himself.

"It's the timer, man. It means the cookies are done."

"Right." Castiel lets Gabriel go, watches him bound towards the oven, cloth mitt in hand. The kitchen takes on an even deeper sweet scent when Gabriel opens the oven and pulls out the trays of cookies. Castiel finds himself walking closer, curious about the final results.

"Here," Gabriel catches him off-guard, whirling around with a large cookie in hand. "This one's perfect."

Castiel opens his mouth automatically, Gabriel's enthusiasm reassurance enough for what he's about to eat. And it's good. Really good. He can feel warm chocolate smear against the corners of his mouth and he finds that he doesn't care; that it just adds to this overwhelming sense of happiness.

Gabriel seems to shrink back after feeding the cookie to Castiel, focusing on getting the rest of them off the metal sheet and onto cooling racks. He starts to clean up, collecting dishes to wash and that's when Castiel reaches out, grabbing at Gabriel's sleeve.

Castiel's still unsure, but the song changes and it has a beat similar to the last one, and he realizes that he's not ready to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"May I?" he asks, offering his hand.

Gabriel's grin is answer enough for him.


End file.
